Last Moments to Think
by Abbysalvatore
Summary: Katherine's dying. She was stabbed in the park and now she has her last moments to think. Her mind is flying and these are the things she thought about... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE READ!


**Thank you for deciding to read my story! I love you for that! Okay warning, my goal is to make at least one person cry with this story! Don't let that stop you though! Please tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

Is there something you're suppose to think of when you're dying? No one ever told me that you're suppose to think of something when you feel the life leaving your body, so I'm going to do what I want. I would like to say I had a good death where I fought until the end, but the truth is I was attacked by surprise and stabbed while waiting in the park. Yes, I Katherine Pierce survived childbirth, the death of my family, running from an immortal hybrid and faking my own death but not waiting to meet up with someone in the park at night. My head feels like it weighs a million pounds and I can't lift it up so I let myself lay in the cold snow that had settled on the hard pavement and tried to figure out where the pain was coming from. My memory felt fuzzy, but now I remember. He shot me just below my heart, I was probably bleeding to death, but there was more, pain in my head. Right, I hit my head when I collapsed to the floor and it was bleeding too. My face was resting in a puddle of blood that stood out in the fresh snow that had fallen. I let my breath out quickly trying to stay calm and call for help and all I could manage was a loud and high-pitched scream.

Pain stabbed at my head and I coughed and choked on my scream, but blood splattered out of my mouth and I knew that would be the last time I spoke. I didn't want to die like this; cold, in pain and alone. I looked up at the sky and let my eyes close slowly and let my mind throw me into a flashback...

* * *

The warm summer sun streamed down on my and I smiled up at it gratefully. The garden looked especially gorgeous in the summer, and I loved the way it smelt. it was the definition of happiness. I smiled and closed my eyes as I heard someone approaching.

"It's ill-mannered to spy on a lady Mr. Salvatore." I said as I open my eyes and looked over at a grinning Damon who was approaching me.

"My apologizes Ms. Pierce, but I didn't want to scare you. You seemed very relaxed." He said as he stopped next to me.

"Scare me? Mr. Salvatore what gave you the idea you could scare me?" I smiled over at him and he laughed.

"Because I am a simply terrifying monster." He mock-growled and reached to grab me but I was already standing and ready to run. I giggled and bounded off through the garden, but let him stay right behind me so he was happy. I held my skirts tightly and ran through all the twists and turns but decided to let him catch me, so I slowed down slightly and sure enough he grabbed my waist and pulled my against his chest. "Got you." He smiled down at me.

"I see, now the question is what do you do to me, O terrifying monster?" I teased and gazed up at him as he spun me around so I was facing him.

"How about this?" She leaned down and touched his lips to mine, ever so lightly that-

* * *

I cough and more blood splashes out of my mouth as my flashback erupts into nothingness. I look around and realize I am still in the park and there is no sun, garden or Damon. For some odd reason I can still feel the sun from my dream, and that's nice. My body feels like it's glowing, but a nice, warm glow that brings a smile to my face.

I suddenly think of my baby that would be long dead. Her little face that I saw after giving birth to her some 500 years ago. The way she and I cried as she was taken from me without me getting to hold her. That brings my mind to my mother, her beautiful and wise face, the way she loved me even after I was disowned and the way I found her after Klaus killed her. I remember mourning and crying for weeks-no, months over the loss of my family and thinking of killing myself, but knowing that wouldn't make them proud. I loved them all and tried to move on, but I still can't remember a day that went by where I didn't think of them.

My thoughts trail off and I'm left in the quiet, not sure if I really want quiet right now. I want someone to find me. I want him to come right now like he was suppose to- wait, oh no, I was suppose to meet him here and I was attacked. That couldn't mean... he wouldn't have... but that's the thing, he would have. I realized then and there that he must have done it. I was suppose to meet Damon in the park at midnight and I was attacked in the very spot that we would meet it around midnight... Damon is the one who stabbed me. He must have been, he hates me enough, but still, something about that isn't right. I let me head roll top the side but hear a sharp intake of breath and look up. Sure enough, standing before me is Damon, like a knight in shining armour. My eyes felt too heavy and I let them close, but I was suddenly being lifted.

"No Katherine! Eyes open, keep your eyes on me!" He lifted my head roughly and I let my eyes flutter open once. I had a sudden rush of energy and opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry Damon, sorry for being a horrible person and an awful monster. You deserved to be happy and free, but I made you waste 150 years on me-"

"Don't say that! They aren't wasted, c'mon I'll get you to a hospital." He started to pick me up, but that's not what I wanted, it was too late anyway.

"No, lets just sit, I just want to sit with you for a few minutes."

"Katherine..."

"No, I need to finish. I wanted to say that even though I said I loved Stefan, I loved you. You were always so sweet and I threw that back at your face. You deserve to fall in love with someone who can care about you-" My heart started slowing and I knew time was running out so I quickly pulled off my ring and let it fall into his hand, "-please, don't forget me. I know I don't deserve that, but please, I need to know that someone cared, that I didn't die with no one there." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and his hand tightened on my ring.

"I will never forget you Katherine, people will tell stories of you forever." He smiled and smoothed down my hair which was now sticky with blood, but he didn't care.

"Thank you... why are you helping me though? You were the one who... did this to me." I was confused now.

"No, Katherine, I'd never, not ever." He looked at me concerned but I felt me energy slipping away, It was time.

"Goodbye Damon, I-I love you." I barely whispered the last words, and couldn't hear his response, because I was flying just like I'd always wanted to. I soared up past the clouds and into a bright light that consumed me completely...

* * *

**THE END! There will be no more! Did you like? Yes no maybe so? Give me feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!**


End file.
